Intentás no derramar lágrimas
by Little.Latina
Summary: Ella ya no puede llorar. Porque sin él está muerta. Y los muertos no lloran.


**Nota I:** Sigo trabajando en el capítulo 65, que estará listo en breve. Sin embargo, aquí les dejo una pequeña historia. Ojalá les guste.

**Nota II:** El otro día una idea vino a mí, y desde ese entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero antes de llevarla a cabo quería pedirles a ustedes su opinión. Estaba pensando en escribir una precuela de mi otra historia, describiendo el año anterior a que Tony y Michelle se conocieran (esto implicaría: los sentimientos de Tony luego de la traición de Nina, las peleas de Michelle y Carrie, las largas horas de angustia de Michelle trabajando en División, el intento de suicidio de Danny, etcétera). También implicaría, por supuesto, muchas memorias de la infancia de ambos, tanto memorias que tienen que ver con el fallecimiento del hermano de Tony, como memorias que tienen que ver con el alcoholismo de la madre de Michelle y sus desórdenes alimenticios, entre otras cosas. Luego la historia avanzaría hasta llegar al punto en el que los dos se conocen, y se centraría en los nueve meses durante los cuales sólo fueron compañeros de trabajo en la CTU, analizando los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro, las dudas, los miedos, el deseo, etcétera, y viendo cómo su relación evolucionó de a poco a la amistad que puede apreciarse en la temporada 2. La secuela concluiría con un resumen de los pensamientos de ambos la noche anterior a la tragedia que acabó impulsándolos a confesar sus sentimientos (es decir, el final de la historia tendría lugar inmediatamente antes de que ocurran los hechos del día en que estalló la bomba en la CTU, los cuales están explicados en gran detalle en _"Cada vez que pienso en vos..."_). Como ven, tengo todo planeado. Los capítulos serían, por supuesto, mucho más cortos, pero la perspectiva sería una más psicológica. **¿Estarían interesadas en leerlo?** Esa es mi principal pregunta, si estarían interesadas en esta precuela, en la que podrían verse muchos momentos de la amistad que nace entre ellos dos y la forma en que durante nueve meses lidiaron con su enamoramiento sin animarse a dar el siguiente paso, sufriendo en silencio. Tengo el primer capítulo escrito en mi mente, así que en caso de que ustedes digan que sí, lo postearía en breve, luego de postear el capítulo 65 de mi otra historia.

En fin, basta de preámbulos. Espero que disfruten lo que escribí hoy.

Dai.

* * *

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos, porque las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas, porque esas lágrimas necesitan caer para expresar qué tan profundamente tenés roto el corazón.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; tu dolor es demasiado enorme como para sobrellevarlo silenciosamente.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; los agujeros en tu corazón y en tu alma son demasiado profundos como para ignorar que existen.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; lo extrañás tanto que hasta duele respirar.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; acabaste dependiendo de él en tantos niveles que dejaste de ser funcional en el instante en que le diste a él el poder absoluto sobre tu voluntad para vivir.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; sin él, cada espacio dentro de tu cuerpo, cada recoveco de tu alma que alguna vez estuvo lleno de amor, esperanzas y sueños, ahora está vacío y se ha convertido en inútil.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos; el dolor de tu corazón es tan fuerte, que sabés que eventualmente va a llevarte al suicidio.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas.

Intentás.

Derramás lágrimas.

Llorás desconsolada hasta que te quedas dormida.

Caes dormida.

Querés que el sueño te haga su prisionera, que te atrape para siempre y por siempre, querés no volver a despertar, porque sin él no hay razones lo suficientemente buenas para desear estar despierta.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas, pero las derramás de todos modos.

Llorás.

Intentás no derramar lágrimas.

Llorás.

Intentás, intentás, intentás, intentás no derramar lágrimas, y súbitamente las lágrimas dejan de caer, ya no ruedan libres por tus mejillas.

Dejás de llorar, las lágrimas ya no se deslizan por tu rostro, ya no empapan tus mejillas.

Ya no podés seguir llorando; sin él te quedaste vacía.

Ya no podés seguir llorando; sin él no funcionás.

Ya no podés seguir llorando; sin él no existís.

Ya no podés seguir llorando; sin él, la fuerza física que es requerida para llorar no existe. No te quedan fuerzas para nada. No sos más que una débil colección de huesos cubiertos por piel. Ya no te quedan fuerzas, ya no más.

Ya no podés seguir llorando; sin él ya no sos un ser humano.

Ya no podés seguir llorando.

Porque sin él estás muerta.

Y los muertos no lloran.


End file.
